Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia
| returnees = MickTesso (16) 5martis5 (16,25) Jennifer.mac.3 (35) ForeverTyC (21) Killerskull2 (16) Spuertvliovvoerr (16) Sole Survivor Francesca Hogi (16) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | nextseason = Survivor ORG 14: Barbados }}Survivor: Cappadocia is the thirteenth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Although it was originally intended to be a newbie season, Cappadocia and its last minute Revival twist was well received. The season received generally positive reactions from viewers. Praise came from the casting choices, and the pacing of the season. The domination of the Isparta tribe, and later Lucas, were highlights of the season, as well as the underdog win of Fitz. The season was announced officially on February 15th, 2014, with apps opening the same day. A pregame trailer for the season was made by Max, and was published on March 8, 2015. On March 16, the season was changed to a Revival season for returnees due to a lack of applications from newcomers. *'Revival-' Eighteen players from the past twelve seasons will have the opportunity to return, in hopes of improving upon their previous placements. Whether they were booted early, idoled out, or taken out by other odd circumstances, these players will be back with a hunger for repairing their reputation. *'Weakest Link Vote-' The teams voted who they thought was the weakest link of their tribe. When the results were revealed the next day, the highest vote collectors were not booted, but instead were given a bottle with a message inside that had secret information. *'Double Tribal, Double Winners-' On Day 19, a double tribal council was announced, along with an extra surprise. Instead of the usual one winner per tribe format, two winners would be crowned, doubling the amount of immunity necklaces available to be won. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in use this season, but with a new format. One idol will be hidden at each pre-merge camp, with another idol being hid at the merge camp. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *''Cappadocia'' was going to be the fourteenth season, but it was moved to the thirteenth prior to the reveal. **This was due to Max wanting Barbados to be the fourteenth season to fit his schedule better. *''Cappadocia'' is the first season to feature a brown starting tribe. *''Cappadocia'', along with Barbados, is the first season to have a pregame preview. Both clips were made by Max. *''Cappadocia'' was originally a newcomer season with sixteen contestants and two tribes, but due a lack of apps, the season's format was altered completely. *The episode titles were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Purry" **'Episode 2-' "Ali" **'Episode 3-' "Diego Antonio" **'Episode 4-' "Fitz" **'Episode 5-' "George" **'Episode 6-' "Koror" **'Episode 7-' "Pydo" **'Episode 8-' "Martynas" **'Episode 9-' "Jenn" **'Episode 10-' "George" **'Episode 11-' "Lucas" **'Episode 12-' "Pydo" **'Episode 13-' "Lucas" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Ian Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Full Returnee Seasons Category:Seasons with 3 Starting Tribes Category:Survivor: Cappadocia Category:Seasons with a Final Two Category:Seasons with a Weakest Link Vote Category:Redemption Themed Returnee Seasons Category:Middle Eastern Seasons